thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Negima
Cast of Characters(added a few extras for you guys to join) 32 students are trapped inside the pokemon world with negi Negi Springfield(a sorcerer, and english teacher)-LIG Chamo-LIG(he's an ermine) 01 Sayo Aisaka(a friendly ghost)-LIG 02 Yūna Akashi- 03 Kazumi Asakura-INDF 04 Yue Ayase-LIG 05 Ako Izumi- 06 Akira Okochi- 07 Kakizaki Misa-TrentFan 08 Asuna Kagurazaka-INDF 09 Kasuga Misora-TrentFan 10 Chachamaru Karakuri(part robot, part human)- 11 Madoka Kugimiya-TrentFan 12 Fei Ku- INDF 13 Konoka Konoe-INDF 14 Haruna Saotome-INDF 15 Setsuna Sakurazaki-INDF 16 Makie Sasaki-TrentFan 17 Sakurako Shiina-TrentFan 18 Mana Tatsumiya- 19 Lingshen Chao-LIG 20 Kaede Nagase(shes a ninja)-INDF 21 Chizuru Naba- 22 Fuka Narutaki-INDF 23 Fumika Narutaki-INDF 24 Satomi Hakase-LIG 25 Chisame Hasegawa(aka. net idol Chiu)-TrentFan 26 Evangeline A.K. McDowell(a vampire)- 27 Nodoka Miyazaki-LIG 28 Natsumi Murakami- 29 Ayaka Yukihiro-LIG 30 Satsuki Yotsuba-TrentFan 31 Zazie Rainyday-LIG 32 Anya(negi's childhood friend)- 33 34 Liam Kitson-LIG Episode 1 - What Are These Mysterious Pokemon Creatures? Negi: Urgh..where are we? Nodoka: *who is in rare card mode* I b-believe this is the pokemon world *poof, her time runs out* and i'm exhausted. Yue: *who is drinking her wierd drink, sarcastically* No kidding! ???: jiggly! Negi,Nodoka,Asuna,Yue,Sayo: huh? Jigglypuff: *with her microphone* jigglypuff! Ayaka: Its cute and adorable! Even though i'm the class representative, if i do say so myself! Lingshen: I wouldn't say that, Ayaka! Ayaka: Why not? Satomi: Because it's likely going to sing! Negi: That's odd, she's got a microphone! Jigglypuff: *starts to sing* Nodoka: *first to get drowsy* Am i-i F-fainting, Yue? Yue: *is drowsy* No, Nodoka. You're getting drowsy & sleepy, like I am! *falls asleep* Nodoka: *is drowsy* Y-you're right *falls asleep, along with negi, who is falling asleep* Lingshen: *is drowsy* I hate to tell you so but... Satomi: *is drowsy* ...I told you so! *she & lingshen falls asleep simultaneously* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* jiggly? *sees everyone in class 3-A who are asleep, she gets mad & puffs up, and turns her microphone into a marker* (5 minutes later) Negi: *wakes up, who has swirls in his cheeks and a star on his left eye* Ugh...what happened? Yue: Uh...Negi? Satsuki: Ugh.... Nodoka: *is embarrassed when she sees negi with scribbles over* Sayo: *wales up also* What just happened to us, huh, wierd, look at your faces everybody! Negi: Okay, Sayo! *looks at his face* Aaaugh!! Yue: *in scrbbles on her face* why I am not surprised! Negi: Look at you face satsuki! Satsuki: *wips face off* It must have been that pink thing. Negi: pink thing? have you read all about jigglypuff, satsuki? Nodoka: Aaauugh! I got drawn on too! Sayo: *has scribbles too* She got me, too! Satomi: *has scribbles* same here! Lingshen: *has scribbles* Even Professor Negi got drawn on! (suddenly, 33 Pokeballs appear in front of 3-A's hands) Negi: *holding a pokeball* whats this? Satsuki: No, I didn't Negi *looks at a Pokeball* Negi: *throws it in the air, out pops a sentret* Sentret: sentret (hello, professor) Satsuki: I did read about that though, it's a Zigzagzoon? Yue: You're wrong, its a Sentret! Satsuki: But don't Zigzagzoon evolve into Sentret? Yue: *in shock* Look! Nodoka&Negi: huh? (Sentret starts to glow!) Satsuki: Huh? Nodoka: *in shock* What's happening? Negi: *in shock* That sign must mean....? Satsuki: I think so... Chamo: *in shock* Sentret must be evolving! (Sentret evolves into Furret) Furret: Furret!! (Hi Negi) All of TrentFan's Characters: *in shock* Zazie: *in shock* Sentret has..... Satomi: *in shock* .....evolved into Furret! Satsuki: Wow!